My Forbidden Muse
by gameofhorcruxes
Summary: It's a one shot I tried out. Please read and enjoy :D   Life after the second wizard war, it changed people and envoked old flames. A Dramione fic. Draco can never forget his one and only true love. Who knew it was Hermione Granger?


My Forbidden Muse

A Dramione One Shot

He sat in the pitch black room, blocking out the entire world with his iPod. For a muggle device, it was something Draco Malfoy needed almost every day. Staring at absolutely nothing but the blackness of the wall he faced.

Who would have thought muggle music was so... captivating? Bands like Muse, Dream Theatre, Alter Bridge and Nightwish blew him away. The lyrical voices of muggles woven with the heavy beats drummed into his ears as Draco drummed his fingers to the beat. The dark wooden door creaked open, letting light slam into his system like a startling comet through the night sky. Letting a few muttered curses fly out Draco turned to whoever stood at the door.

"I...I'm so sorry Mr Malfoy! But I need to tell you that you're left with five minutes before you have to go on stage..." the frightened and high-pitched voice came from a cadaverous form of his assistant. Draco nodded and flicked his wand at Drusilla, a gesture of dismissal and at the same time flipping on the lights to the private dressing room.

Drusilla hurriedly closed the door and left Draco alone. Why did he even hire her? She seemed to fear him for some inane reason. He hated assistants like those the most, incompetent and annoying. With Panic Attack by Dream Theatre suddenly switching to Alter Bridge's Buried Alive, Draco scanned through the cards again.

For an ex death eater he had really changed his life to what many had not expected. Who would have known that he would end up as the new Head of Magical Law Enforcements? Ha he proved those plebeians wrong.

He was seen throughout the department as intractable and draconian man who needed things to be done fast and immaculate. However there was no doubt that his subordinates respected him and the ministry had found one of the best. To think that such an assiduous man would be boring, Draco nearly scoffed at that thought, in fact he was mostly known for being a decadent man.

He closed his eyes and thought of the past, his parents, his friends and his one and only love.

She was gone anyways. He had his chance, he blew it. Every smile, every caress and every kiss was gone. He had his chance to be with her, to have had everything he could possibly want and her right next to him, nevertheless he chose to be a coward. Even given the chances to be good at being bad, he failed, miserably. Would he have been a better good guy than he was a bad one? He knew she loved him and by God he loved her back. She tried to lead him to the light and supported him when he was at his lowest, but he had lost her by choosing wrong. Married with two children and he with Astoria Greengrass and his impending divorce and Scorpius, everything he dreamed about was impossible.

Don't get him wrong, he was still a decadent man, having affairs here and there; Astoria never stopped him even taking paramours of her own.

Draco laughed softly to himself, a throaty husky one. Who was he kidding? Those women, gorgeous, flawless, prepossessing beauties were nothing compared to her. Sure they made have better bodies and hair but they all lacked her brains.

None could even hold an intelligent conversation with him, just a good shag. They couldn't talk about William Shakespeare or ballets or music with him. Come to think of it Astoria may be smart but she, she was the best.

_ How could she? _After him she had chosen the blasted Weasley! Of all people! Even Harry fucking Potter was better or Viktor Krum! Draco buried his head in his hands and thought of her. Bushy now tamed into chestnut ringlets down her back and those brown eyes he loved. Svelte ethereal figure and the unerring posture. Oh yes, the woman he loved was Hermione Granger. Sorry it was Weasley now, Draco thought bitterly.

The Slytherin Prince with the Gryffindor Princess, not even sagacious Dumbledore could figure it out let alone the dim-witted Weasley. Would the Weasel still love Hermione if he knew she had given him her virginity? Or that she loved him? Or that she knew everything about him better than his own parents?

Year Four.

It was his happiest. Because she came into his life. Illuminating it like a bright candle in the middle of the forbidden forest. After the Yule ball when he had enough of the annoying Pansy Parkinson and had left in a fit of fury that even Blaise could not keep down. She was upset, for reasons Draco could not remember, something about the idiot Weasel and Krum.

Draco grinned remembering what had happened.

_"Upset Mudblood?" he asked smirking as Hermione sobbed behind the book shelves in the library. Whirling around in a whip of her dark lilac dress she glared at him. Something pulled at his heart and Draco swallowed audibly. Shit! She was freaking gorgeous. Even with mascara streaming down her face and her eyes bloodshot, Granger was more beautiful than any model on their best days. _

_ "Shut up Malfoy!" she spat irately. _

_ "Alright Granger don't get your knickers in a knot! I am not here to insult you when you look like that! Even I have my limits!" he scoffed and dropped down on an armchair opposite Hermione. She shut her mouth and tried to wipe away some of the tears. That blasted hand of his, couldn't control it. Draco wiped the tears away her face more tenderly than a feather's caress, Hermione's eyes widened and she stiffened. _

_ Draco's hands drop away and he ignored the tingling sensation. "So want to tell a completely neutral third party, at least for tonight, what happened?" he asked. He watched as she bit her lip and wringed her hands as she debated whether or not to trust him. "Come on it's not like I'll tell everyone!" he scoffed. Hermione raised a brow and he held up his hands. "Alright! Alright! At least for tonight I'll make an exception because you look gorgeous!" Draco wanted to kick his brain. Hermione blushed but let out a small smile, which made Draco hold his breath. _

_ "Alright... since you asked so nicely!" Hermione smirked latching into the whole tale of the Weasel being incorrigible and making her feel guilty about accepting Krum's invite. The way he had treated her at the ball and insulted her. Draco listened and watched as the usually decorous Hermione Granger broke down again. Once the tale ended, she was back to breathing hard and more tears escaped. _

_ "Hey... he's not worth it..." Draco said. Hermione smiled softly at him. "Besides neither is Krum!" Hermione looked at him confused. "You need a guy who is going to challenge you... intellectually and emotionally. You need a strong, astute guy who has to have a devilry in him to make up for your logic..." that statement elicited a short laugh from her. "You need someone to match you. For debates to keep you entertained and mischief to keep you from being boring; you need someone who will fight you every step of the way and wind up getting what you want finally and he knows," Draco said. _

_ He watched as Hermione's eyes understood what he meant. "Draco...that's...very vehement of you... thanks!" she said. Draco licked his lips and watched as she blushed. He wished he could read her mind. To know what she was thinking, and whether she was thinking of what he was, snogging her to death. _

_ She stood up uncomfortably. "Thanks... you're not so bad Malfoy," she smirked and awkwardly leaned down to place a caste kiss on his cheek. She must not have heard his intake of air as she turned to walk out of the closed library. _

_ Now or never, he thought. Draco stood up and grabbed her hand, spinning her around. He stopped her gasp by crashing his lips down to hers. It was hard and ardent; he sucked on her lower lip before letting his tongue wander in her mouth. He could feel her hands, one gripping his hair and the other grasping his neck. Why haven't he noticed her before? Draco pulled her closer by circling his arm around her small waist and clasping the back of her head. _

Draco stopped his reverie immediately and closed his pained eyes. It all started then. The secret meetings, the snogging session in the dark hallways and the unsigned letters. The letters, he had kept every one of them. Placing a charm around them to make sure no one could read them except himself. Did she still have his letters? Did she still think of him?

Not bloody likely he scoffed at himself. After the Sixth year Draco would be surprised if she still even tolerated him, after the Dumbledore incident he was pretty sure she despised him.

"Mr Malfoy? It's time!" a voice squeaked from behind the tiny crack of the door. Draco sighed and took some water before exiting with the cards.

Taking a deep breath he smiled and walked on stage. Flashes exploded and cheers erupted from the halls. Everyone in the ministry was present and of course the press. Even with Draco's casual long strides the microphone seemed far away.

Of course she had to be in front of him. Thankfully without her husband he noted. Licking his lips and smiling at the press he felt his heart ready to explode from the tiny excuse for a cage. With clammy hands he gripped the cards with his hands and he carefully thought through his intentions. Gasps were heard throughout the hall as he ripped to shreds the speech he so carefully wrote. Looking up at the shocked crowd he phlegmatically and clearly spoke.

"Five minutes before I was going to say a boring speech for everyone to hear... about how thankful I am that you've chosen be to succeed our dear late Jacob Herring. I was going to talk about how I became from a heartless cold death eater to changing and becoming this man I am today," Draco could hear himself clearly in his stentorian baritone. "Obviously I've changed my mind..." he said drawing out some humours chuckles. Smiling brightly he dropped the pretence. "Shouldn't I be happy?" he asked the silent crowd.

"Happy that I still got this job while in the mist of my divorce with Astoria Greengrass and custody battle for my son," he had gotten Scorpius anyways, Astoria never loved him and Scorpius never even acknowledge her as his mother. "Unfortunately I'm far from it. You see I had a choice long ago... while I was in Hogwarts and training to become... a death eater. To take a step forward and help end the war early or to take a step back to follow my unwilling father in what we were all fighting for eventually," he looked at Lucius Malfoy who regarded him with a proud look. "I could have chosen to be a hero; I know I am regarded as one by some for changing sides in the end. But... to be a real one like how everyone looks at Harry Potter..." Draco laughed an emotionless cold one which caused more people to lean forward. "I lost the most important thing in my life! I chose to be this... coward!" he could see from the corner of his eye that Hermione's jaw open in shock. "I lost my one and only love to a man I internally refuse to call my master and externally have no choice but to do so,"

The press was eating it all up and Draco could be bothered if a freaking revelation started because of the crass things he is saying.

"No one knew... no one knew what the heck I was going through but her. She held me... she showed me the way. Of course everyone knew what path I took. I lost her because I was a bumptious idiot. They say some people were born with greatness and some had greatness trust upon them. Harry Potter is a true testament with the first. The latter? Who else but the idiot who didn't take advantage of it? To be a great death eater or be a great hero like Severus Snape? Most will think it was an easy choice but then did I really think?" Draco shook his head. "Fool," he muttered and some people let a little laugh. "No one knows what it is like to have everything... then to lose everything and never experience the simplest of emotions again," Draco sighed sadly.

"If I could really go back to the past I'd change everything... but not for the reasons of being a hero... I'd change it to simply have her. Even if it doesn't alter what happens now. I want to hold her again to feel her touch. She is the reason I changed. She is the reason I stand as the man I am now. I thought maybe... just maybe if I was lucky enough that she'll come back to me. Destiny has a cruel way of changing you doesn't it? Every day I think about her, about what it could have been. Ever heard of the saying no go backs?" he asked and everyone laughed. "It's true because I've truly lost her but my stupid heart refuses to acknowledge it. I may seem to everyone to be this cold dictator who never thinks back about his mistakes. How wrong they are! I think about it every day... and to numb that feeling I immerse myself in work. I apologise to my co workers! I am impossible to deal with!" he could hear familiar laughs in the audience.

"I would like to thank everyone for... believing in me as you can say... but most of all... I'd like to thank her. She knows who she is... none of you do though," he could hear giggles. "And with that... I'd just like to just remind those who have everything now to think with your head, not with your ass. So you don't feel what I do now... a piece of your heart ripped away. Thanks you all... it was a torpid speech..." he said. The hall was silent before a deafening applause was heard. Draco grinned and walked off the stage.

"My god Draco! That was a bloody brilliant speech! Did you plan it?" Blaise taunted and slapped his hand on Draco's back.

"Shut it Zabini! I did not!" Draco scoffed.

"So... who is she?" Blaise asked.

"She knows... that's all I care about..." Draco said and walked away grinning at Blaise's groaning and begs to know who it is. Draco walked to his dressing room and told Drusilla not to let anyone disturb him. He had enough of the press and their probing questions on who the mysterious girl was. Draco simply shrugged.

He closed his eyes and popped the ear piece in his ears. He didn't hear the door open or close. He didn't hear the whispered silencing charm and locking charm placed on the room. He didn't notice someone staring at him. And that was why he jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a willowy slender form was trust against his body. Draco was taken aback as the music stopped because the ear piece was not in his ears and small sniffles were heard.

"She doesn't forget... she didn't throw away the memories or the letters... she missed everything too... she never changed her feelings!" Hermione cried out tightening her grip and sobbed against his hard chest.

Draco recovered from his shock and pulled her away only to crush her again and touched his lips to hers. It seemed like an eternity since the last time he snogged her. Oh god it felt so good to hold her again. Draco pulled away slowly and tried his best to steady his breathing. Hermione looked up at him and tried to stop her tears from following out. Draco set both of them down on the sofa and delicately used his thumb to clean away the crystalline tears.

"Don't cry... please don't cry," he whispered brokenly. Hermione stopped the tears and tried to breathe normally again. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for causing you this pain I am sorry for making you feel guilty of kissing me when your husband is at home probably with your children. I'm sorry for ever letting you go..." Draco sobbed and hugged her tightly. Hermione held him to her before pulling out and cradled his face in her hands.

"It is too late yes...but the future is foggy... everyone and God knows that Ron and I are close to killing each other... And that I still love you... but there also is a chance neither of us can ever have what we had in Hogwarts. Draco I know it's nearly impossible but I need you to know that I never forgot. That I still read those letters we exchanged. That I think of you every night and wished you were the one that laid next to me instead of the cheating Weasley. I mean everyone knew about it... Ginny and Harry don't even talk to him anymore. He is impossible... but he's my children's father and I can't deny them both of each other. He may still cheat on me but I have to wait... at least until everything is settled..." Hermione said. "If possibly Draco... continue loving me... and even wait for me..." Hermione stood up and kissed Draco's forehead.

"It'll never happen... me to stop loving you..." Draco said and watched sadly as Hermione's form disappeared.

Hermione had never felt so... happy in her adult life. To hear that her only love still loved her. Ever since marrying Ron everything went downhill. Harry and Ron argued so much that neither speak to each other now except for work. That even some of the Weasleys had alienated Ron, including George and Ginny. They all still were the same with Hermione just that anything to do with Ron was evaded. It was Ron's fault ultimately; he had changed into this cold... heartless demeanour and caused countless of problems in and out of the family.

She didn't even want to come tonight for fear of leaving Ron alone with Rose and Hugo. She sighed and entered the oddly silent house. She was sure Rose and Hugo would be running around and ignoring Ron's pleads to sleep.

Making her way up to Rose's and Hugo's rooms she found them fast asleep. Smiling softly at their innocent snoring she made her way to her room. Not wishing to wake Ron she silently opened it. Except she couldn't... Whispering the unlocking spell Hermione opened the door to find none other than Lavender fucking Brown in bed with her husband. Of course one night out will result in Ron's infidelity. Slamming the door Hermione ignored the startled couple and with a wave of her wand her clothes were packed. Ron shoved Lavender away and pulled on a robe and ran after his wife who stormed to the children's room.

"Hermione!" she could hear him clearly and by the time she reached their bedroom, she undid Ron's sleeping charm on them and packed all their belongings. Rose and Hugo were startled but reacted fast. Latching onto Hermione. "Hermione darling! Please listen first!" Ron begged.

"What? Oh darling it was because of you not being here tonight so my erection needed to find some other woman to fuck!" Hermione shouted just after placing a silencing charm on Rose and Hugo. Ron's face got red.

"Of course Hermione you weren't here! What the fuck was I suppose to do? Wait patiently until you came back and coax you to have sex? Please! Why should I wait when a willing woman is ready?" Ron laughed.

"Shut it Weasley!" Hermione spat. "I can't take it anymore! You probably inseminated half of Britain's population of women! I'm leaving and it final!" she shouted and grabbed all their bags and her children before apparating away.

They landed in front of Harry and Ginny's huge house and bit her lip before knocking. A shocked Ginny and groggy Harry invited them in. After putting the children to sleep Hermione sat down at the Potter's sitting room and buried her face in her hands. She finally let out the tears. Ginny and Harry didn't probe her, comfortingly rubbing her back soothingly.

She calmed down and started to tell the entire story... including what happened with Draco in Hogwarts and this night. She had expected them to shout at her for falling in love with the enemy. But they didn't instead they listened to the entire tale of Ron and her feelings before Ginny hugged her tightly.

"I knew," Ginny simply said.

"You knew what? Of Ron cheating? I mean everyone knew that..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, no, I mean... about you and Malfoy..." Ginny said blushing. "I saw you twice in Hogwarts and I told Harry when you started having troubles with Ron..." Hermione gaped at her friend who blushed and then at Harry who gave her a small smile.

"I don't know what to do... am I being a bad mother by divorcing Ron?" she asked quietly. Harry shook his head and hugged his friend tightly.

Ginny grinned at Hermione sadly, "Think of the bright side dear... you can finally be happy... and have the man you love in your life again..." she said. Hermione burst out crying again hugging both of them and thanking them a thousand times.

Four months later

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Scorpius Malfoy tugged at his father's robes and his own. "It's itchy!" he whined. Draco smiled at his son and his stepson who stood slightly behind Scorpius and told them only real men could stand it. They immediately shut up and nodded as if it didn't bother them anymore. They ran off to look for Albus and James to play.

Draco sighed. He couldn't believe that the dream he had years ago were finally coming through. Harry grinned at him and Blaise thumped his back and they both led him to the front of the alter.

"It's your day Malfoy!" Harry shouted causing Draco to laugh at his second best man. Leaning closer Harry whispered something to him that could only be heard by Draco, "You'd better treat her right ferret or I'll forget who I am and unleash a certain unforgivable curse at you..." Draco grinned and shook his head indicating no possible way.

It was time.

The two girls, Rose and Lily, walked down the aisle throwing flower petals along the way. Draco grinned at both of them cause them to seal their lips to stop from laughing. Then she came in.

Draco took a deep breath reminding himself to breathe. Hermione was absolutely amazingly gorgeous, with an air of pulchritude and a slight supercilious air to her posture. Draco smiled softly at her and she smiled back.

They were married half an hour later and Draco caused a few people to clear their throats when he kissed Hermione for more than 30 seconds. Finally Blaise slapped a hand on his back to congratulate him. They broke away from each other grinning as everyone started towards them. Narcissa grabbed Hermione into a large hug and Lucius nodded once at his son.

"Finally..." Hermione whispered in Draco's ear.

"Yes... my dearest love?" Draco grinned back. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and bit his ear softly. Draco gasped and Hermione grinned against his ear.

"I can't wait for tonight..." she said and pulled away. Resisting the urge to do the most puerile thing, Draco refrained from sticking his tongue out at her. He leaned down to her level and pulled her close to him.

"I wonder... when you smell Amortentia do you still smell my cologne?" he asked and Hermione blushed. "Ah... you're mine forever my dear forbidden muse..." he said.

Thank you so much for reading this one-shot! I had fun writing it so I hope you liked it... It'll mean a lot to me if you review and tell me what you think about it... (I am more than happy to accept constructive criticism!) But try not to break my heart by saying I am being delusional by loving the pairing to death... Haha! Anyways have fun!

Love

Narelle


End file.
